inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowy Day
Hello! ~:Len Kagamine:~ here! As you can see, i have re-edited the fanfic.I hope you enjoy this remake! Also, Comments, ideas and opinions are welcomed! (Mightttt contain a bit of foul language..) Characters (For Chapter 1) Yamashita Takashi Suzuno Fuusuke Nagumo Haruya Kira Hitomiko Day One 3 Months after the FFI It Was A Cold-Snowy Day At Sun Garden.Freezing wind blew around, snow laying on the ground.Trees covered in frost, roads covered by snow. Inside Sun Garden Orphanage were two boys, one with pale blue hair that matched the wind, the other having crimson red hair that matched a Tulip.They both confronted each other. "S-S-So..C-Cold.." The blue-haired boy said, shivering, his breath cold as ice."E-Even i cant take this much coldness.." He continued, bringing his palms together and rubbing them for warmth. Just then, the tulip haired boy spoke, "Are you kidding!?" He snorted, "This is nothing!" he proudly said, although, he was shivering just as much as his companion was. "Hah. You talk to much, Nagumo." The Pale boy said. "I do n-not, Suzuno!" The boy, Nagumo said.He turned away and grunted. "You Tulip head," Suzuno mocked, "Your words speak louder than your actions." Suzuno calmly stated. "W-Wise-ass.." Nagumo said quietly to himself, careful not to offend his "friend". Suzuno turned to Nagumo and said, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Nagumo tensed a bit "Hmph, nothing of YOUR concern." Suzuno chuckled, "Really now? Are you sure?" "Yeah! It was just the wind..Alright!?" Yelled Nagumo. "Pfffft, whatever..Tulip Boy." Mocked Suzono. And with that, it was like someone turned on Nagumo's steam button. "T-Thats it!" He (Nagumo) said, shivering.He pointed to Suzuno's face."I Challenge you to a competition!" he then pointed to the window."Both of us will stand outside in the blizzard and see who can last the longest!" Nagumo stated. Suzuno Chuckled, "That's childish.And i don't play children games." Suzuno claimed, stroking his hair. "Heh, chicken! Your afraid you'll lose!" Nagumo teased. "Hmph.I bet i can beat you ANY day." Suzuno bragged. "Well, lets find out now, shall we!?" Nagumo said, pointing to the door. They boy gazed at each other in pure silence, not long before walking up to the door.And as they reach for the doorknob, They felt a touch on their shoulders, making them shudder. "And exactly where are you going?" A strict voice (Which was Hitomiko's) struck them like lightning had asked. "E-Erm.." Mumbled Nagumo, shocked by the sudden question. "We-We were just going out to play! That's all! Right, Nagumo?" Suzuno said, nudging Nagumo to play along. Nagumo got the message and laughed "Y-yeah! That's all! Whats so wrong about playing in the snow?" Nagumo asked, completely nervous. "Well, its freezing there, and don't think I'll let you idiots go outside." Hitomiko said. "B-But.." They both stammered. "Go in your rooms, now." Hitomiko instructed.And without hesitation, they obeyed. Glaring at each other and muttering words that not even they could understand. And just like that, they heard a knock-knock on the door.Hitomiko turned to the door and proceeded to open it, turning the doorknob and pulled the door out. What she saw was something she had not expected. It was a boy, with Amber round eyes, Healthy, normal colored skin, and green swift hair flipped to the side.He was shivering, breath cold and legs shaking while hands stiffed. "H-Hello" The boy muttered out. "M-May i come in?" He said, smilling. =To be continued= So..Wow! That.. took a very, VERY long time. Well.. i might change the whole plot (Hell, maybe the main character too!) And yeah, hope you guys enjoyed. See you next time! ~Panda Hero 524 DigiXros Fly Higher~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic